seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
World Tree
(aka: Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life) The World Tree is a colossal tree in Concordia (capital of Cervidas), whose roots are said to stem directly from the core of the world. Appearance Imagine a valley, miles wide, surrounded by tall hills and mountains on either side. At its lowest point is the base of the world tree. Its branches almost reach the clouds and are larger than the mountains on the horizon, blotting out the sky and housing Concordia – the Kingdom of the regal Elk. Concordia is also known for the forest beneath the world tree: the Eternal Forest, but at the base of the tree is a grassy plain – a tree here and there, and dozens of roots the size of rivers slither through it, but where's the forest? Even stranger, rope bridges are suspended over stretches of grass, like they're connecting islands over an invisible sea. That's because the wide expanse of meadow is not solid ground. It's a thick layer of leaves hiding the forest underneath it. The Eternal Forest Fireflies, luminescent flora and cracks in the canopy offer small glimpses through the perfect darkness of the Eternal Forest. Foliage and wildlife center around each tree which, with a closer look, are actually the roots of the world tree – miles of them – penetrating the forest floor like a bamboo forest. Functions The World Tree is the heart of Cervid ancestry and culture. Over time, pockets of space in the tree were used for their most important societal functions, such as: Portal Chamber A large chamber houses three ancient portals, built of the world tree's bark. The first leads to Canterlot, second to the outskirts of Dromedor (in Kamelu), and the third has been inactive since time immemorial. The Council Chambers High up in the tree are the council chambers, and likewise, the high council chambers. Ancestral Library Below the council chambers are a series of colleges and libraries, housing the Cervid's great archive on arcanology. Hall of Ancients Near the foot of the tree is a compartment carved into one of the tree's largest roots– creating a hallway lined with 21 aether seeds said to house the spirits of ancient Cervidian heros. Magical Properties The World Tree is imbued with magic both ancient and impossible to understand. Seeds Its seeds and bark possess properties associated with one or more elements. At the top, where it is more accessible, water and wind seeds are prolific– and likewise, fire and earth seeds are found closer to its base. The seeds are Cervidas' main export and are used for spellscribing on Enchanted Gemstones. Living Roots The World Tree's roots can be manipulated by the eldest of Eternity's Council. Often used to provide foundation for Concordia's tree-top cityscape, it can also be used as a colossal weapon, capable of felling an ursa major in one fell swoop. Blessed Bark The bark of the world tree passively absorbs ley energy. It is believed most of its magical properties are attributed to this. Elder Bark/Leaves Popular folklore suggests that to become a member of the Cervid Council, you must eat the leaves (Elder Leaves) of the World Tree (or its Elder Bark, found in the lower recesses of its trunk) and survive. Lore Cervid scripture claims the tree was planted many hundreds of years ago to tame the Ley Energy in the air, and even to try to tame the Ley Lines. Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Celestia's Influence Category:Emeralda